ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Grigio Gem
Grigio Gem is a species of Grigio Bone born from the presence of Nutrien Crystals on Planet Soil. The species is known for being excellent diggers and have a certain fondness for non-Nutrien crystals. Appearance Grigio Gem looks much like Grigio Bone however it has a hunched back with pink skin instead of red. It's claws are also a bit more curved to help in digging. Grigio Gem Hyper is a more crimson color with a more erect back. The claws is sharper and the skin has energy flowing through them. Stats *Height = 55 m *Weight = 53,000 t *Home world = Planet Soil History Origin Planet Soil was a fairly regular planet, a mostly rock and dirt world with large scale oasises of vegetation. The world was used by various alien races for farming and food production, the soil it was so named for mass production. While the world was usually shared by all of them without proper issue, the Alien Benzene who were part of the "alliance" wanted the entire planet for themselves. Recently they got into a war with the Alien Zamu over the use of Dark Matter Energy, what caused the extinction of the latter's race in another universe. The Zamu objected to its utilization in anything in order to prevent anything bad from happening meanwhile the Benzene wanted to use it in scientific exploits like developing a cure for a natural born disease on their world. The conflict also had the Space Garrison considering to get involved, having heard stories from Neos and Seven 21 about its dangerous properties. Overall, things didn't completely look good for the Benzene and so wanted to conquer Planet Soil in order to increase food production on the high. To achieve this, they used a secret army of Grigios they had been breeding in secret, a mass colony on an asteroid. They unleashed the great force upon one of Soil's largest cities, Nerust, to initiated the invasion. The Grigios laid waste to the city, led by a Regina and small group of Kings. Nerust's guardians came out, dueling the army and killing many Bones and a few Kings. Benzene soldiers intervened their progress of extermination and gave the aliens a hard time. A few ultras arrived to help fight off the invaders, turning the battle back in favor of Planet Soil. Eventually, the invasion was foiled with a big fight that killed the Regina, the Benzene forces receding from the planet entirely. Afterwards, the ultras helped clean up some of the mess before reporting back to the Space Garrison. During the battle, a few Grigio Bones had managed to escape deep underground. There, they came to various caves where laid the secret to Soil's food production, Nutrien Crystals. They were always growing crystalline structures that made Soil's soil rich in nutrients. With the Grigio Bone's presence down there, they eventually began to eat the Nutrien Crystals, gaining biological mutations as a result. Over a little while thanks to both consumption and exposure to the crystals, the Grigio Gems were created. Forms - Gem Hyper= Grigio Gem Hyper Grigio Gem Hyper is a much stronger version of Grigio Gem. They're the equivalents to Grigio Kings except are a bit stronger in terms of physical strength. This form is gained by older individuals who have consumed particularly potent crystals. Stats *Height: 64 m *Weight: 60,000 t *Origin: Planet Soil Powers and Abilities *'Hyper Gem Lighter:' A much stronger version of the normal Gem Lighter, it can melt a glacier in seconds. *'Thick Tail:' Grigio Gem Hyper can use its strong tail to smash and smack opponents. *'Gem Energy:' Grigio Gem Hyper can fire purple electricity from it's mouth to shock enemies. *'Burrowing:' Grigio Gem Hyper can burrow at extreme speeds *'Rock Toss:' Grigio Gem Hyper is strong enough to rip a boulder out of solid rock and throw it 200 meters. *'Stone Head Charge:' Grigio Gem Hyper can charge forward at a fast pace and knock down opponents with ease. *'Hard Skin:' Grigio Gem Hyper has thick skin developed to deal with energy attacks. This allows it to withstand attacks such as ultra beams. *'Suicide Blaster:' If near death, Grigio Gem Hyper can collect it's remaining energy to fire a powerful blast from it's mouth capable of defeating almost any enemy with a single hit. - Gem Zaffiro= Grigio Gem Zaffiro Grigio Gem Zaffiro is a dark blue variant of Gem with bio-luminescent lights on it's body that are invisible to the eyes of normal creatures, allowing it to see in the dark perfect. They have bonded to a specific type of Nutrien Crystal called Zaffiro Nutrien. Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 42,000 t *Origin: Planet Soil Powers and Abilities *'Burrowing': Grigio Gem Zaffiro can burrow at fast speeds. *'Gem Lighter:' Grigio Gem Zaffiro can breath out powerful pink fire which heat matches that of Grigio Bones. *'Rock Toss:' Grigio Gem Zaffiro is strong enough to rip a boulder out of solid rock and throw it 90 meters. *'Stone Head Charge:' Grigio Gem Zaffiro can charge forward at a fast pace and knock down opponents with ease. *'Accelerated Speed:' Grigio Gem Zaffiro can temporarily enhance his natural speed by increasing the flow of his blood. This allows him to move faster and can run at 45m per second. *'Hard Skin:' Grigio Gem Zaffiro has thick skin developed to deal with rough rocks. This allows it to withstand attacks such as punches and kicks without feeling anything. }} Trivia *I made Grigio Gem in order to utilize the renders of the Grigio Bone suit when it was first shown. **I also wanted to make my Grigio since Kit and Moar were. Furno probably will too. *Zaffiro is the Italian word for Sapphire. Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Emgaltan Category:Aliens Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Reptile Kaiju Category:Grigio Variants